The Other Side of the Cage
by Melosa
Summary: "On Vandal, one does not simply kill a female warrior." Kalus's words will ring through Agura's ears as she has to handle the suffering of being a war trophy, with all the pain and consequences.
1. One Does Not Just Kill a Female Warrior

**This fic spent a lot of time on my computer. I finally decided to post it. It's a dark fic, with a sequel (I think). Anyway, read on.**

* * *

This particular battle against the Vandals was a lot more heated than the others. Maybe it was due to the environment of the zone. It looked like a very big tropical jungle, with a heat that was almost unbearable if their cars and shocksuits were not working properly. Even Stanford, him of all people, had thought it was Vandal, but without the smell, of course. The battlezone was also very bumpy. The road held crevices, holes and small bumps. Some trees were close together, some were not. Others were fallen on the road that was already barely drivable. Only Agura's Tangler could drive without problems. But it did not meant she didn't miss a few times and almost fell over like every other car. Even the Vandals' cars seemed to have a few problems, which was strange because according to their homeworld. They should not. Or not completely. Vert had been on Vandal, he knew what he was saying.

The battlekey was situated on a tree, which was very easy to reach with their cars' magnetic bonds. It was a bit high, so Agura had to climb to catch it properly. The wheels of the Tangler grasped the trunk and climbed near it, catching the key before returning to the ground.

She sent the battlekey to Vert, who caught it and started to drive back to their own portal, followed by his team cheering. The return road was much more bumpier and harder than the go road to the key. Zoom got almost stuck in a crevice. Luckily for him, he had the hunter's help.

No one was as lucky, as Agura's Tangler hit one of its wheels in the trunk of a fallen tree, causing her to be stuck. Her team didn't notice and crossed the portal, sealing it. She sighed, hearing the Vandals approach. Her engine roared in efforts to free the stuck wheel and it only managed to make her fall. Now that the Tangler was on its back, Agura tried to look where exactly she could throw something to bring it back in the right position. The branches of the trees were too thin for her to grasp. Therefore, there she was: stuck, with a team that just now had noticed she wasn't with them. Now, why hadn't they opened the portal yet?

The Vandals were getting closer and she—

"They forgot one of their own." Hatch had noticed her and the four vehicles were heading towards her.

She sighed loudly and tried to see how to get out. Her vehicle was stuck on its back like a turtle (ironic due to the color of the Tangler) with no way for the driver to escape. Agura could hear the Vandals get closer to her vehicle until they were just next to it. Was it the end for her? Or would her team come back at the last minute and save her? It was one of these moments where you could only put your trust in your team and hope for the best. No portal near. Annoying, very much.

Kalus approached the windshield and hit it with a claw, smirking at Agura's glare. The liger had a toothy grin that made her sick.

"How does it feel to be helpless and at our mercy?"He said so only she could hear.

Helpless?

Had he just...?

No.

 **No.**

"Helpless? I am not helpless, Kalus!" Agura said, struggling to escape as she unbuckled her belt and looked for a way to turn on the exit of her car. "If you want to finish me off then go ahead!"

She was taken by surprise when an arrow broke her windshield, the tip staying in. A green smoke came out of it and she lost consciousness, still managing to hear the last words Kalus spoke.

"On Vandal, one does not simply finish off a female warrior."

* * *

The smell was disgusting. It smelt like a lot of urine, raw meat and no bath for a long, long time. She was on a very itchy material, and she guessed it felt more like straw. It was hot, burning hot, with a faint little wind once in a while. It was't much in all honesty and it didn't make anything better. She still felt like she was back home before the rain season. Wait... starting from the battlezone Agura remembered clearly activating the air conditioner of her shocksuit. Usually she would've done it with the Tangler, but her battle car hadn't had time to charge completely and activating the AC in such a zone would have drained a lot of power. Then why was the AC in her suit not running and keeping her from this too familiar heat, scent and atmoshere that was giving her a slight headache?

She sat up, her brown hair falling in her face the way it was not supposed to. She usually had an elastic in her braids to keep it in a more professional and not bothering style. Her hair was therefore not supposed to be like that. And her skin was not supposed to feel such heat. Something was terribly wrong, obviously. That's when the gas stopped acting and everything became clearer. First of all, she was in a round shaped cabin on a bed of straw. Second of all, someone had cut her elastic, leaving her hair loose to neck length. It pissed her off greatly and she hated it. Third of all but not the least, her shocksuit was gone . And not just the suit. All of her clothes were gone, leaving her in pieces of animal leather. Her breasts were covered by it, and she wore in the bottom a long skirt open on the sides but hiding the front and the back. The skirt was not even hiding correctly, anyone could obviously see the shape of her butt. It was, in her opinion, the least preferred outfit one could wear anywhere. The weird top was not even protecting her well at all. It was just a cover to give her a false feeling of privacy. She stood up, her legs wavering for a few seconds before she managed to walk. Her feet, now that she noticed, were covered by some fur. It was weird but made her hope she was with an ancient tribe of Amazons. She heard Hatch speak with Krocomodo and groaned, looking for something to defend herself with.

"Still, why would Kalus offer her personal quarters with a bathing area?" Krocomodo asked.

"Why would you wonder why? He will claim her tonight after the grand ceremony." Hatch wondered himself, entering the quarters. "She's awake!" He cried.

Agura did her best to look threatening, but the outfit just made it impossible. She felt so exposed when usually she would have had trouble showing her legs in a dress.

"Kalus should be impressed and pleased." Hatch approached her but she backed away, threatening. He took another step and managed to grab her waist. He poured on her a strange and stinky liquid.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, pissed off a lot. She had to hold the piece of fur over her breasts to feel at least covered up.

"Kalus has captured you. You are the spoils of war." Krocomodo chuckled. "And tonight you will be the show."

"She's done!" Hatch said, leaving once he heard Sever come. The shark mutant was holding a red belt.

"I think it's the subspecies' size." He looked at Krocomodo and shrugged, leaving the belt on a table.

Agura brought her hands to her neck and only now noticed the red collar on it, followed by some kind of leash that would be completed by the belt. She was a prisoner of Vandal now, and could only place her hope and faith in Vert before the sunset.

* * *

"Have you all eaten, Vandals?" Kalus was screaming loudly.

The collar was itchy on her neck and it made her more nervous. She was dying tonight and she knew it. In fact, she was preparing herself in her mind for the inevitable. Sever was chuckling, done binding her hands together with a rope as he led her outside of what had been her quarters temporarily. Kalus was there, standing in his usual clothing, under cheering Vandals. Agura was pushed in front of Kalus and forced on her knees, her back facing him. She sighed, at peace with the idea of dying now. She was waiting for the blow. She only hoped the others would continue the mission without her. She didn't want them to mourn her, as she would never forgive herself if they did.

"Vandals! Come and see me claim my prize!"

To her surprise, Kalus forced her on her palms and lowered her upper body so her backside was showed up to him. She gulped, seeing Sever attach the rope to a metal pole to keep her in the position. Agura panicked, the darkest ideas going through her mind. The skirt that had been covering her was gone and she felt exactly where it should not be a slightly warm phallic thing. Then she felt it rub on her place, with Kalus emitting a few purrs. Agura tried to raise her head but was unable to as Kalus slipped in his hard phallus, making her scream in pain. He didn't waste anytime on moving, his purrs louder as the Vandals cheered. His movements were rough and painful, making Agura's eyes tear up. She sobbed quietly, unbelieving what was happening. She had never thought, not once, that the Vandals would do these kind of actions. She knew they were tyrants, but she always assumed they would kill her. She had been so sure her head was what Kalus said he would claim. She had never thought about this. Not once. She was so shaken she couldn't do anything else than scream and cry, no matter how much she was ashamed. The fur that had covered her breasts had detached itself and now her chest was against the sandy earth, getting dirty with each move Kalus made. She was breathing a bit of dust, making her sick.

"Vandals! I present to the tribe my war prize. The subspecies' only female!"

He gave harder thrusts to hear Agura scream a lot louder. The human could feel him close, as everything intensified. The moment he came, and Agura felt his seed flow inside her, she gave out a shriek that hurt her vocal chords so very bad. She sniffled, crying as the Vandals cheered. Kalus lowered his body down once he harshly exited her. Warm liquid dripped out a little and she shook.

"From now on, you are mine." He said, chuckling. Agura only closed her eyes to not see him smile.

Kalus raised his hands up in the air, under the screams of tyrants. It was incredible how death seemed to be much more appealing than it originaly was.

That night, even though the air was hot, Agura had never felt colder. Just before Kalus left for his own quarters, he had taken her again. She could still feel the ghosts of his touches on her breasts, his claws caressing her chocolate skin like the wind was right now. She hadn't bothered dressing up, looking into the distance like death had came over and wiped out everything, leaving oblivion. Her empty stomach hurt, her dry and already damaged throat burned with thirst. Worse, she could still feel it, the cold once warm slightly sticky liquid on and IN her. Everytime she moved it moved too, sending shudders of disgust down her spine. The bed of straws was a lot more comfortable and as the human fell on it, one arm on her chest and the other in her hair, darkness came. She fell asleep, finishing her day with the silence of the wind and the slight warmth of the fire of the torches just outside her quarters.


	2. You Keep Her as a Trophy

**I have all the other chapters (... lie, only that one) on my computer. Oh and yes I do take requests, but avoid doing them if it modifies the plan of the story. And I forgot, this is an AU in the Season 1.**

* * *

Agura woke up from her first nightmare with a loud gasp. It had been terrible, and scary. She scoffed. How childish she sounded, whining and breathing loudly, so close to just call her mother and ask for a hug. The nightmare had been dark; her, naked, sitting on a cold floor with a shadow slowly surrounding her, with its cold, cold claws.

It was very hot and noisy outside yet she was trembling as if it was cold and silent. She could hear foreign animals chirp, howl, move, die even, which was creepy on its own. It was what made her return to her senses. She was still on Vandal and it managed to make her depressed even more. Hatch entered her quarters and he tilted his head. He made his usual strange sounds as he looked at her.

"You wake up quite late, subspecies. It's past the highest point of the sun!"

The highest point of the sun...?

"Noon?" Agura asked with a dry mouth and a coarse throat. What she wouldn't do to drink anything. She had only eaten a sandwich at lunch on Earth before... She covered her chest, looking down.

"Noon?"

"Nevermind."

Agura stood up and her legs trembled. She was still naked but it was the least of her interest at the moment. She observed her quarters. It was just a big round cabin with a bed of straws. There were two doors, one near the bed and one at the other side of her quarters. A small table, a chair and fur in a corner. Hatch left her cabin and returned with a bucket. She could hear splashing inside and prayed that it was water.

"Water." He said, placing it on the table along with a bowl.

She drank it quickly, not caring if it was clean or not. Her throat felt so much better, but it didn't help her empty stomach that demanded more than a simple liquid. She emptied the bucket and sat down on the chair, covering her breasts with one arm while the other was placed on the table. Hatch took the bucket and left, greeting Kalus at the same time. The liger entered the cabin, a smile on his maw as he looked at Agura. The human was trembling and as she looked at the floor to avoid the gaze of the Vandal leader, her mind started remembering everything that had happened. The pain was there, the soreness was there, the feeling of being used was there. Nothing was leaving her mind, as the memories came to her like the rerun of a terrifying show.

"How are you this fine day, my mate?"

"Keep dreaming, Kalus. I won't be here for long!"

At that, Kalus laughed loudly and got closer to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her close to his face. His eyes were filled with a glint of fun, lust and sick pleasure. Frankly, he always wondered why the subspecies always clinged to hope and put faith in others. What was the use? She was his now, and he would take her as much as he wanted.

"Ah, unfortunately, you will be here for a long, long time." He smirked. As Agura stood up to protest again, he placed himself on all fours and tackled her to the ground. His tail wagged in anticipation as he took off his armor.

"How convenient for you to be undressed." He kept her down and licked his maw. He breathed heavily sending hot and bad breath on her.

Naturally, Agura fought. And she fought hard. But in the end, she failed miserably and Kalus managed to get what he wanted.

* * *

"But Sage, how are we supposed to _return_ to the zone?" Zoom asked the Blue Sentient. "The key is not working!"

Sage typed on her computer rapidly, blue fingers acting like those of a pianist with all the grace they had. Sage sighed.

It had been the longest days ever. Two days had passed since the accident that left Agura stranded in the Battlezone. Why so much time had gone by, no one really knew. But it was the harsh truth and they dealt with it.

Agura's vehicle was not damaged if the blueprints were right. But there were no signal of the huntress there and it was worrying everyone. Even Stanford was fearing the worst.

"Agura should be fine. She has enough to survive on her own for at least three days. And the zone has edible materials." Sage soothed.

"Until then you will try to find a way to make this key work?" Spinner hoped.

"I will." Sage promised.

It was unnatural for a key to not open the portal it was assigned to, but when it happened Blues had tricks. She hoped her memory would allow her to remember how to do it. Then again...

Blue eyes glowed, she looked up at nothing at all and said, "Stormshock detected."

The team prepared.

Nothing would prepare them for what would happen there.

* * *

Agura rushed to her window, covered by a fur blanket given to her by a random shark like Vandal. Kalus was gone to the next battlezone, and she was not there to help out her team. It felt like a stab by a knife knowing she was stuck here, on this planet, with these beasts, instead of out there with her friends and teammates.

Agura fell on the bed of straws, feeling weaker and about to cry. It felt like she was betraying them for not escaping already. Naturally she couldn't. Too many Vandals and, because she lacked the proper tools, she would get caught rather easily. She smelled like Kalus, who was she going to fool?

The Vandals returned a few hours later. Naturally, they had no key with them. Yet, they held a terrible sense of happiness and satisfaction. Even Hatch giggled as he headed to his lab. Something had happened, and no one needed to be a genius to know what did. Did someone die? Did someone get hurt? Her team had probably returned home with the key, but at what cost? What happened?

Kalus got in her quarters. He set aside his armor and clothes and leaned down. Agura was sitting on the bed of straw and holding the blanket closer to her body as she listened.

"Yes, I told them... in case you're wondering." He said, pushing her on the bed of straw. She didn't fight, she just let him have her. And he did, he loved it and enjoyed it. She cried in silence, panting. It hurt, it burned, it felt gross on her skin. But the worst, the _worst,_ was that Kalus stayed. He stayed with her, purring softly as he licked her neck.

Agura was already breathing loudly even as Kalus fell into deep slumber, his warm body wrapped around her smaller one. Agura tried to escape his grip but even asleep Kalus had no problem holding onto her. Reluctantly, she fell asleep, still haunted by Kalus's ghost touches.

Vert was a strong and great leader, no doubt about it. He could care about his team, but keep putting on the priorities: the mission. The mission came before the man...

... and the woman's pride, now.

* * *

Zoom walked to Sage as everyone was quiet. Stanford was playing his music absently, staring off at the wall as he sat on the hood of his Reverb. The Cortez brothers were both silently doing their thing; there were no traces of fraternal bickering like sometimes. Sherman was noting the battle data, Spinner was playing a boring strategy game on medium. Zoom handed Sage the key then turned around to go meditate, choosing to take care of the Chopper much later. He needed to clear his mind before he did something he would regret.

" _And she was so tight the first time. How sad you won't ever know how it feels to take a female's first time..."_

Vert waited for his turn to report, watching his team go about their daily activities now as zombies instead as human beings. Sage was holding the key, but she was wondering why they were all so quiet and eerie.

"Vert, there are no signal that Agura is dead. I am certain she is-"

"She is alive, Sage, don't worry. Kalus has her, as his 'queen'..."

It took Sage a moment to understand, but even then she wasn't sure if she really did. But, based on the Vandals' brutality, Agura was in a terrible position.

"No... Vert..." She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"She's alive for now... but I don't know how long she will be."

Sage nodded and looked down as she levitated to go place the key away. Vert quickly ran to his room and locked himself in, throwing all he had away and laying on his bed. A picture of the team at Zeke's dinner fell on the floor, him sitting next to Agura as everyone smiled or posed for the camera. He threw the picture on the floor and laid down on his bed. He felt like he had failed. Unforgivable, useless, a failure. Now, an innocent woman was living hell until he could save her. Terrible... just...

 _It's war, Vert. At war, there are wounds, prisoners and death..._

How could he forget that? How could he forget the basics of war. They had been winning all the time, never losing. There had been close calls, but everyone was always fine in the end.

How could he have been so childish and forget the consequences? The chances of never going back home everyone people

The blonde leader closed his eyes, hoping a nap would make things better in his head... or at least provide peace, even for a short while.


	3. And Watch Her Take In all You Do

**Something tells me the reviewer will enjoy this chapter more particularly...**

* * *

Luck was that the Vandal planet had a simple way to count different mathematic related subjects. Everything was a lot more obvious. Like how time passed. It was longer than on Earth but she had gotten used to it pretty easily. By following the sun she could know when it was morning, noon, afternoon, evening or the night. Then the moon had phases slightly different than Earth, but she could relatively understand how it worked. Lunar cycles, solar cycles, astral cycles... She wasn't sure how to count the days so she imagined that in Vandal time she had been here for one month and a half. Maybe it had been more for Earth. Maybe the double had passed. Nonetheless, she was starting to lose so much hope. How long before they came for her?

It was the afternoon and she was boredly laying on her bed of straw, staring at the ceiling with tired eyes. If there was one thing to hate about her schedule, it was how often Kalus would mate with her. At night, sometimes in the morning, when he was in a good mood, when he was in a bad mood (which would quickly put him in a good one afterward so a double moment of horror), after a good hunt or on important ceremonies. How she hated those; for a reason she didn't know, he would do it in front of the entire tribe. They would be cheering, eating, while she laid on the dirt, quiet and waiting for Kalus to be done.

She hadn't even seen herself in a mirror for so long. How was she? She liked to think she was at least well nourished. She was fed good food and she was surprised most of it was not making her sick. She could cook the meat and boil the vegetables. She was served quite big portions. Since there was no way to keep meat outside at such a heat, she would throw the leftovers in the forest next to her hut. Animals would come and eat them, and it would bring her a slight feeling of usefulness in the world she lived in at the moment.

Agura stood up and paced around her hut, sick of being on this itchy bed. She had asked for something to put on it and she was waiting. Kalus had gone in another stormshock and was probably taunting her team about how he mated with her all the time and how broken she could possibly be. Such an annoying cat...

Having nothing to do, Agura left her hut and climbed down the stairs. She wore the clothes she had made. Since it seemed Kalus hated anything close to trousers, she had no choice but to make long dresses, like the ones she would wear home only when it was too hot. Kalus loved them. That dress was long and yellow, and a bit Greek style. Bare footed, she walked around, watching the Vandals work. Some were building huts with the whole skills of a professional team, others were harvesting in the fields not too far from where she lived. She saw those who made weapons, those who made armors and those who had nothing to do. She yawned and entered the forgery.

"Apaya! Not everyday you get out of your hut." The blacksmith was a black panther who had a deep voice and a little, charismatic smile. "Here to get a weapon, Apaya?"He said it as a joke naturally, but Agura couldn't help but entertain the idea. For a moment, she found herself actually considering asking for a weapon.

Agura stared at him. Why exactly did she choose to come here? She knew the boredom of her quarters was a reason to walk around the tribe, but enter this particular shop...?

Her eyes caught a series of weapons that were clearly not to sell. Yet, the quality behind them suspected they had great value. From the window of her cabin, she had seen very often the way economy worked for Vandals. She had been very surprised the first time to see money, like when she saw Hatch, Sever and Krocomodo bet while there was a great battle. She had never managed to actually get a hold of coins, but no doubt there was gold, bronze and maybe something else involved.

"Pretty, huh? But these are for Captain Kalus, Apaya."

Agura walked to them, knowing she probably was the only one allowed to touch them. She stroked the metal with the tip of her fingers, pushing aside suicidal thoughts that haunted her often, she turned to the panther.

"Can Apaya have her own weapons?" She asked, fully serious but answered by a rude laugh. The panther, as charismatic as he was, could be rude quite quickly. It was a bad flaw she found herself thinking.

"Is Apaya planning to escape somehow?" He teased, then noticed the grim look she gave him. He sighed, not wishing to have his head cut off. "I will talk about this with Captain Kalus, as I have to respect the Apaya's wishes."

Agura left without saying goodbye, rushing outside to a quiet and lonely corner to throw up her breakfast. Great, now she had caught some kind of disease or infection or sickness or whatever. She wheezed and coughed before throwing up again, bent over behind a bush and a tree. She wiped her mouth and dizzily stood up, closing her eyes to relieve some of the stress. She almost threw up again but was surprised to see Hatch behind her. He tilted his head, approaching.

"What's wrong, subspecies?" Only Kalus's closest crew was allowed to call her by that false diminutive.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She harshly answered, turning around and walking away. Unfortunately for her, she was closely followed by the 'black magician'.

"I think you are not. You haven't bled in a long time, subspecies. I noticed you bleed twice in one moon cycle."

Agura froze at that sentence. It was actually true. She hadn't menstruated in a long time. Why? To situate herself, she had noticed her period always came on the quarter of the moon. The quarter of the moon had happened weeks ago now, and nothing had happened. She had been so concentrated on other things she hadn't taken the time to notice. How many human months were the equivalent of Vandal months? She ran to her hut and undressed, panting. She looked at her stomach. It was starting to be round...

She was yanked off her feet and wrapped in a smelly blanket mere seconds after realizing that she was doomed, cursed with what she had hoped was going to leave soon. Kalus sat her in his golden chariot and drove, accompanied by his Vandals. Suddenly, Agura found the strength to fight and struggle to escape, but Kalus kept his grip on her. He held a very serious face, unwilling to even look at her. When the huntress had finally decided to bite him, the chariot had stopped near a volcano, luckily dormant. Two Vandals grabbed her by her arms and held her up gently above their heads to make sure she wouldn't have to move one bit. They stopped at a cabin and an old Vandal opened the door. Even with her knowledge Agura couldn't exactly say what it was. It had a long white fur covered with dirt, piercing yellow eyes and was smaller than most Vandals, as well as thinner and a lot less muscular. He wore a leather robe.

"Captain Kalus..." He said with a rasping voice. Not quite like Hatch's. His voice sounded like he was in pain, atrocious pain, yet also held a slight note of scratchy, cracking voice, like he had screamed so much he had lost all the power to talk with a smooth voice. His claws were long and the robe kept the human girl from seeing his fingers, (or the rest of his body) which were tightly wrapped around a thick stick, like a mage. "What brings you here? I have not seen you in so long..."

Kalus growled, then ordered his Vandals to place Agura in front of the white furred Vandal. She was half naked, covered only with the smelly blanket. Her stomach was fully exposed to the Vandal though and she almost freaked when seeing the long, greying claws on her belly.

"Ahh..." The mage chuckled. "Would you look at that? I assume you must be Apaya? Yes... you are."

"Enough blabbering, Elyson." _Elyson_? Doesn't sound very Vandal... "Tell me what is wrong with my queen!"

Kalus's voice made Agura shudder in fright. He sounded so mad and pissed. She had spent enough hours to see how he acted whenever he lost patience. He would get violent soon, and she prayed he wouldn't take it out on her. She swallowed her saliva with difficulty, only now realizing she was breathing loudly and almost wheezing. Oh she knew, Elyson could see it. She knew and was terrified. She didn't want it. No, she did not. But there was no way she could avoid it. Elyson never managed to avoid it.

"Your queen is expecting, Captain." Elyson said simply and shrugging, turning around to refill the torch that provided light to his cabin. It illuminated it, and allowed everyone to see clearer in it. To Agura's shock, it reminded her of a doctor's office, with all of the equipment, dentist and surgery added.

Kalus's ears perked up and he smiled at Agura, who was struggling to escape the guards' tight grip on her biceps.

"May I touch her, Captain Kalus?" Elyson asked. "My only objective will be to confirm my statement."

It was allowed, and clearly despised as every single move made Kalus, truth be told, growl. Grey claws travelled to her breasts, touching lightly. They then circled her stomach, Elyson observing and seemingly frowning. He stopped, and Agura was glad.

"I cannot confirm how many she will have, my captain. But I noticed she can handle more than only one. She should have two, if she is lucky three."

Agura almost dropped to the floor, all strength having left her body. Her knees became weak and she trembled, actually glad to have two strong Vandals to support.

Kalus was the first one to leave, this time placing her in his carriage with delicacy. Agura felt his rough cat tongue on her cheek lovingly. She only shuddered and turned her head, ashamed to think, feel, live. Kalus was a cat! An animal! She was a human being, an homo sapien! A human couldn't be impregnated by an animal, mutant or-

Talking mutant animals, a result of something. Vandals hadn't always been animals. Maybe they had been humans before! Maybe, just maybe... Humans? Sherman had mentioned something about the atmosphere being very similar to Earth's years ago during a something something era.

The human female fell asleep in the carriage, covered by a smelly blanket to hide her nudity and strangely appeased by the image of one, two or three little beings enjoying her motherly warmth and love.


End file.
